1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cap holders and, more particularly, to cap holders especially adapted for installation on vertical surfaces such as in closets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head coverings come in many shapes and sizes, but one thing most head coverings have in common is a round head band portion that fits circumferentially around a wearer's head when the head covering is worn. Some head coverings, oftentimes referred to as caps, also have round visor portions that project outward from the head band.
A variety of holders are known for holding head coverings when the head coverings are not in use. Commonly known holders include hooks that are fixed to vertical surfaces. Hooks generally include thin, rod-like projections upon which a head covering is held. When a head covering is hung from a rod-like hook, gravity pulls down on the head covering causing the head covering to be pulled out of its normally round shape. In this respect, it would be desirable if a holder for a head covering were provided which tends to maintain the head covering in normal shape as the head covering is hung from the holder.
Head coverings, especially visor containing caps, often have indicia which face forward in the direction of the visor. However, when such a cap is placed on a rod-like hook, the indicia is often not readily ascertained. When a plurality of caps are owned, each bearing different indicia, it would be desirable to be able to readily ascertain the indicia so as to facilitate selection of a desired cap.
To install a holder for a head covering on a vertical surface, it would be desirable to be able to select whether a mechanical fastener, such as a screw, or an adhesive were used. It may even be desirable to be able to employ both a mechanical fastener and an adhesive to mount a holder for a head covering on a vertical surface.
A rod-like hook utilizes the force of gravity to retain a head covering on the hook. Instead of relying solely upon the passive force of gravity, it would be desirable if a head covering holder were provided that employed a positive clamping action to retain the head covering on the holder.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to holders for head coverings, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,063; 5,033,660; 5,082,121; Des. 269,486; and Des. 299,989.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,063 discloses a combination cap hanger and visor press which requires a user to use one hand to spread clamping jaws, to use the other hand to insert a cap visor between the spread jaws, and to release the spread jaws by removing the first hand. For purposes of simplicity and efficiency, it would be desirable if a visor of a cap could be installed in a visor clamp using a one-handed operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,660 discloses a wire hanger for hanging hats which includes a U-shaped ring which extends substantially the full length of the hat being held. Such a U-shaped ring requires quite a bit of material and takes up quite a bit of space when not in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a holder for a head covering were provided which does not use much material and does not take up much space when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,121 discloses a portable hat caddy for holding a hat substantially in a wearing position. A complex leverage system is employed to outwardly spread two clamping jaws to engage 180 degree opposing portions of the head band. Such a device uses quite a bit of material and takes up quite a bit of space when not in use. It would be desirable if a holder for a head covering did not employ a complex leverage system for expanding clamping jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,486 discloses another hat holder which employs two clamping jaws that are outwardly spread to engage 180 degree opposing portions of a head band of a head covering. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,989 discloses a hat stand which appears to employ a hemispherical, hat-receiving member which simulates the size and shape of a head.
Still other features would be desirable in a cap holder apparatus. For example, not all hat visors have the same thickness. Therefore, it would be desirable if a holder for a head covering had a visor-clamping portion that was adapted to clamp onto different visors having different thicknesses. In addition, it would be desirable if a holder for a head covering were stackable and could, alternatively, be installed on a closet pole. Moreover, it would be desirable if a holder for a head covering could be easily installed on a wide variety of racks either mass produced or custom made.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use holders for caps or other head coverings, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a head covering holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) tends to maintain the head covering in normal shape as the head covering is hung from the holder; (2) enables a person to readily ascertain indicia on a cap so as to facilitate selection of a desired cap; (3) enables a person to select whether a mechanical fastener, such as a screw, or an adhesive is used to install the head covering support on a vertical surface; (4) can employ both a mechanical fastener and an adhesive to mount a head covering holder on a vertical surface; (5) employs a positive clamping action to retain the head covering on the holder; (6) enables a person to install a visor in a visor clamp using a one-handed operation; (7) does not use much material and does not take up much space when not in use; (8) does not employ a complex leverage system for expanding clamping jaws; (9) has a visor-clamping portion that is adapted to clamp onto different visors having different thicknesses; (10) is stackable and could, alternatively, be installed on a closet pole; and (11) can be easily installed on a wide variety of racks either mass produced or custom made. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique cap holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.